A broken treasure
by Blacklily of AC
Summary: A darkness is coming, and starclan's only hope is a small, broken She-cat. Her choice will be the desteny of the clans. To love, or to die?
1. Allighencase

**I re-did this. name is mosspaw not dreampaw!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader-

Moonstar- Silver she-cat with silver eyes

Deputy-

Iceflower- small and lithe she cat with short white fur with grey splotches on her right flank and yellow markings on her fore head and green eyes.

(Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Medicine-cat-

Moonfeather- blue furred She-cat with a black chest and icy blue eyes (Forbidden crush on Foxpaw, He is almost a warrior)

(apprentice: Icepaw)

WARRIORS-

Nightfire- Black tabby she cat with white paws, silver rings on tail, blue-grey eyes

Firecloud- tom yellow eyes grey paws ginger pelt

Talonwhisker-white tom w/black patch on flank, amber eyes

Sweetsong- White she-cat with Amber eyes.

(Apprentice- Juniperpaw)

Goldheart- golden furred tom with white underbelly and tail tip.

(Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Berrygaze - cream furred tom with usually light purple eyes that look pinkish

Soulfire- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and amber eyes

Tawnysky- Tawny she-cat with a white star marking on her forhead and green eyes.

(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Rubyfrost- Creamy she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentices: Rainpaw)

Timberfall- Grey tom with blue eyes and white underbelly paws, and tail tip.

Bladewind-Sliver she-cat with light gray stripes along her flank, tip of her tail is light gray with Aquamarine eyes

Slivershadow- sliver tabby tom with light amber eyes

Spottedpath- brown she-cat with small black spots along the top of her spine and has dark amber eyes

Fernberry- brown she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes

Darkstream - black tom with white tipped ears and tail. eyes are forest green

Rosesong- White short furred she-cat with grey blue eyes(not blind)

(apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Skyfall- grey strong muscled tom with blue eyes.

(apprentice: Ashpaw)

Eaglefeather- white she-cat with brown paws and tail tip, amber eyes

(Apprentice: Firpaw)

Redfoot- tortoiseshell like his father but with reddish paws and green eyes

(Apprentice: Shinepaw)

Apprentices

Juniperpaw- Light cream colored she-cat with patches of brown, Green eyes.

Foxpaw- Red tabby tom with white tail tip, ear tips, and paws. Amber eyes.

Mosspaw- Silver she-cat with ginger dapples on a fluffy chest, soft green eyes. (main character)

Emberpaw- A tawny she cat with one emerald green eye, and one icy blue eye, Front paws are white, back paws are tawny.

Ashpaw- Grey she cat with light blue eyes and white markings.  
Ripplepaw- brown and grey tom with 3 white socks and icy blue eyes.

Firepaw- Small Flamed colored she cat dappled with pale ginger with ice blue eyes  
Icepaw- Silver and white tabby shecat with blue eyes.

Rainpaw- Dappled gray, flame colored Tom with ice blue eyes

Shinepaw- Brown and black tabby tom with Bright shiny green eyes.

Queens-

Duskwing- dusty black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mother to Sparrowclaws kits

(Ebonykit- black furred she-cat with gray underbelly and violet eyes  
Cinderkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes)

Winddance- Creamy colored shecat with purple eyes.

Mother to Darkstreams kits

(Poppykit- Cream colored tom with dark blotches along flank, Amber eyes. Echokit: dark colored shecat with Cream colored tabby stripes with purple greenish eyes)

Elders-

Mudgaze - dark tortoise-shell tom with intense chocolate colored eyes.  
Mottledust- white furred she-cat with dusty gray eyes.

Lionspirit- golden furred tom with white paws and green eyes  
Waterblaze - blueish she-cat with violet eyes

Shadowclan

Leader-

Smokestar- Smokey grat tom with amber eyes

Deputy-

Mintcrumple- Small white shecat with purple eyes

Medicine-cat-

Ebonyjolt- Pale yellow tom with Brown eyes

Warriors-

Sparrowpelt- Brown she-cat with a light brown under belly, dark brown tail, paw, snout and ear tips.

(Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Brackenblaze- ginger tom with green eyes

Featherheart- Light gray shecat with White paws, amber eyes

(Apprentice: Onyxpaw)

Graytail- Light gray tom with a white tail blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Tigerclaw- Light brown tabby with dark brown stripes, amber eyes

Russetfire- Dark gray and rusty ginger tabby tom with Blue greenish eyes.

Apprentices

Darkpaw- Black she-cat with Blue eyes and Gray paws.

Silverpaw- Silver and light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Onyxpaw- Dark brown tom with onyx eyes.

Queens-

Gingerberry- Ginger and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mother to Tigerclaws kits (Soulkit- Dark brown and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Sparrowfeather- Light brown tabby shecat with amber eyes

Mother two smokestars kits (Eaglekit-Black and brown tabby tom amber eyes. Brackenkit- smoky light brown shecat with amber eyes. And blackkit- Smoky gray tom with black underbelly, paws and eartips Amber eyes)

Elders-

Stormmarsh- Black and brown mixed with orange pelt, with stormy Blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader-

Stormstar- dark gray furred tom whose fur looks likes storm clouds and onyx eye

Deputy-

Bluemoon- blue-gray-white she-cat with a brown eye and a blue eye

Medicine-cat-

Juniperjungle- Fuzzy black she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Blinkfoot)

Warriors-

Lightheart- White shecat with Black eartips and Green eyes.

(Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Darkstorm - Jet black tom with leaf green eyes

(Apprentice: Badgerpaw)

Brightwater- dark blue/gray she-cat with dark onyx eyes

(Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Sunheart- sandy yellow she-cat with white stripes and violet eyes

(Apprentice: Graypaw)

Raindew- light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and marine blue eyes

(Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Mintfeather- White tom with green tints and Green eyes

Kinkfire- Dark brown and Black mixed fur with flecks of orange all over, Orange fiery eyes

Littlefang- Small light Gray tabby tom with Amber eyes

Apprentices-

Bluepaw- blueish tom with darker blue spots and dark gray eyes

Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripe down the spine and tail. has green eyes

Snakepaw- sandy tabby she-cat with warm brown eyes

Graypaw- freckled gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Rockpaw- rock brown tom with dark brown patches and honey colored eyes

Blinkfoot- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens-

Spottedlily- Light brown She-cat with creamy colored patches on flank Purple eyes.

Mother to Mintfeathers kits (Songkit- Cream colored she-cat with light brown tabby stripes Green eyes, Violetkit- White she-cat with violet tinted pelt Lilac eyes, kit- Light brown tom with white rings around tail, white eartips and paws. Green eyes with purple flecks.)

Brookrock- Red and light gray tabby she-cat with light gray rings around tail, amber eyes.

Elders-

Honeymoss- honey colored she-cat with mossy green eyes

Lightningclaw- Jet black tom with a pale yellow mark that looks like a lightning bolt across his chest and under belly.

Windclan

Leader-

Berrystar- Creamy colored shecat with blue eyes

Deputy-

Kinkwisper- black shecat Amber eyes

Medicine-cat-

Littleleaf- Small gray shcat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Hyperpaw)

Warriors-

Wavebreeze- White tabby tom with gray eartips and yellow eyes

Dovewhisker- pale gray tabby shecat blue eyes

Starlingtail- Black tom bluepuple eyes

Apprentices-

Mentor/Apprentice: Cloverpaw (gray shecat w/silver stripes green eyes)

Gorsepaw- brown tabby tom hazel eyes

Finchpaw- pale russet shecat deep green eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Crystalpaw- silver shecat black tinges in fur dark blue eyes

Hyperpaw- White tabby shecat with green eyes

Queens-

Windsong-Light gray shecat with amber eyes

Mother to Wavebreezes kits

(Lillykit- light gray tabby shecat, and dropkit- Smoky gray shecat with white underbelly and paws.)

Elders-

Foxtick- Brown and redish tabby tom with amber eyes

**I will post the story later! R&R!**

**~BlacklilyLovesBlackstar~**

**(Update 11/3/2012 7:14 pm)**

**oh! Here is some "Story Content" so its not against the rules (Why bother?)**

**Mosspaw was rushing through the woods, her mate Fuzzydude was with her, all of a sudden a valcano bursted! "EEEE!" Mosspaw screeched before being burned up by the lava!**

**the end!**

**Happy all "OBEY THE RULES!" PEOPLE?**

**THERE! NOT AGAINST THE**


	2. PROLOG

**Hey! My friend, Fawndapple helped a lot! Here is my redid story!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Mosskit ran through the forest, her eyes bright, a happy smile on her face. Firekit, her sister, ran beside her.

"I can't believe we snuck out of camp! I really hope Sweetsong doesn't find out!" she squealed. Mosskit snorted, since they had always tried to sneak out of camp. Ever since Emberpaw became an apprentice, they had been best friends and were inseparable.

Mosskitpadded alongside her littermate. Firekit abruptly stopped, and Mosskit skidded to a stop next to her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Firekit nodded.

"Race you to the edge of the ravine!" she squealed and raced foward. Mosskit dashed after her.

Mosskit was soon panting but was determined to pass her sister. Just as she passed her, Firekit skid to a halt. Mosskit stopped, but she had been running so fast, she tripped and tumbled down the cliff ahead.

Before she hit the water, she heard a scream.

"MOSSKIT!" Firekit wailed. Then she was in the freezing ocean, struggling to stay above the water. She spotted a rock and tried to push through the water towards it. After awhile, she finally climbed onto, and collapsed, letting darkness engulf her.


	3. First Day Of Training

**HI! Sorry it took forever to write this! I only have a serten time to get on the computer and I have like six books going! Sorry! So, without further to do, A BROKEN TREASURE!**

Mosspaws POV

Mosspaw was resting in the apprentice's den. Her apprentice ceremony was last-night and she was exhausted.

Her mentor Goldenheart told her to have some sleep, Today she was going on a border patrol.

Emberpaw was asleep next to her, and her siblings Firepaw, and Rainpaw where in their nests across from her.

She felt Emberpaw stir next to her, her tawny pelt flashing from the dim light under the brambles.

"Mosspaw?" She whispered. "It's almost dawn, time to get up."

Emberpaw got up and stretched until her back legs shivered. Then she yawned. "Iceflower wants me to go with you and Goldheart for training," She mewed.

Mosspaw stretched and got up, to stand next to Emberpaw. "Great! But, I hope Moonfeather lets me out. After what happened when a moon ago," Mosspaw whimpered. She hated to think about what happened when she was a little kit.

"Probably, I mean your mother Sweetsong was happy for you when Moonstar named you an apprentice," She whistled, and trotted out of the apprentices den.

Mosspaw sighed, _'life' _she thought, And followed Emberpaw out of the den.

Mosspaw was in the forest with Goldheart, and her best friend Emberpaw, with her mentor Iceflower.

"Iceflower, lets teach Emberpaw and Mosspaw the hunters crouch," He mewed. Iceflower nodded and mewed, "Okay!"

They trotted through the forest in silence.

Iceflower came to a stop. "Today we are going to learn how to catch prey," She mewed.

Mosspaw padded into camp, she had caught a mouse, a squirrel, and a vole.

* * *

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and put her kill on top, while grabbing a fledgling from the top, and padded over next to her littermates.

"Hey Firepaw, Rainpaw," She mewed. "How has your day been?"

Firepaw sighed and said, "No, my mentor, Eaglefeather made me fetch moss for the elders," She complained.

"Oh, well, Rainpaw, How about you?"

"Great! I caught a rabbit, and 2 squirrels!" He squeaked excitedly.

Mosspaw just rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her fledgling.

Later that day, (This is the accident)

Mosspaw was running through the forest. Her mentor Goldheart was running after her. "Mosspaw!" He yowled.

Mosspaw was mad at her mentor for making her Look bad in front of Ripplepaw.

'_Why does he have to ruin every shot I have with Ripplepaw?'_

She thought to herself.

She had been thinking about Ripplepaw a lot that day, '_why does life have to be so hard?'_

G

oldheart had made her do a battle move that made her falling in the dust on her rear. Ripplepaw had laughed at her and she felt horrible.

"Mosspaw I'm sorry!" She herd him screech.

Mosspaw was too caught up in thought to think where she was going. She hadn't noticed she was reeling close to a cliff.

Mosspaw was filling with anger so fast that when she finally noticed the cliff, she was falling off of it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched.

She was falling fast now, she saw rocks at the bottom of the cliff. '_Oh no! starclan save me!' _she was about to hit one of the rocks when she herd a cream from goldheart,

"MOSSPAW!"

**Yeah, I know it's kind of what the prolog was but I forgot she had the accident on her first day of training. So I put it that she fell down a ravine and she was just fine, but now she is gonna be hurt! Yeah, I know that it's going to be like crookedstar, but I was thinking I should mix it up a bit thanks! Oh and R&R! (Read & Review)**

**BlacklilyIsInLoveWithBlackst ar**


	4. Hope?

**Hey guys! I need reviews! I have renamed the main character, Mosspaw. She is just a silver she-cat, with ginger flecks and her green eyes. Thank you. :D**

Mosspaw's POV

Mosspaw heard a yowl, which she thought was her mentor, Goldheart's frightful yowl.

She closed her eyes as the rocks from the rocky cliff started to reach up, to swallow her whole.

Then she felt a pair of jaws clench around her left hind-leg.

The scent of Ripplepaw filled her nostrils as she was heaved up to safety, by the clenched jaws around her leg.

She looked at the face who saved her.

The sun behind ripplepaw made his gaze more intense as he looked at Mosspaw, with his deep, icy blue eyes.

"Mosspaw!" He gasped as he hauled her over the edge of the cliff, and let go of her leg.

"Mosspaw!" She heard Goldheart yowl as he bounded toward her.

"Are you alright? If Ripplepaw wasn't there, you would have.." He trailed off.

Mosspaw gasped as she finally felt the pain of her leg, blood swelling where Ripplepaws jaws had been. He had clamped, so tight it pierced her soft skin.

Goldheart's eyes widened as he saw Mosspaws injury.

"Go get Gentlebreeze, tell her to hurry!" He mewed to Rappidpaw, panic in his voice.

Ripplepaw nodded and dashed off, his brown pelt, shining golden in the sunset's bright beams.

Goldheart's amber eyes, boring into her silver pelt.

"Mosspaw, don't run off like that again. You could have died." He murmured.

Mosspaw sighed, the pain in her leg getting worse.

"I-im sorry." She turned her green gaze towards the green ground.

Goldheart's gaze softened. "Mosspaw, it is fine. But, now we must wait until Gentlebreeze arrives. Hopefully, Moonpaw is with them," He mewed.

Mosspaw felt a tear, trickle down her cheek as she looked into Goldhearts, soft gaze.

"I…I hope."

There was a sudden thrumming of paws, as a light brown she-cat, with blue eyes swiftly ran over to the broken down she-cat.

A Blue furred small she-cat, with a black chest, and Icy blue eyes was right behind her, herbs in her mouth.

'_I hope moonpaw is okay, she looks, different?'_

Mosspaw winced as Gentlebreeze padded up to her.

Gentlebreeze grabbed some herbs from Moonpaw, and placed them on Mosspaw.

Mosspaws ears pricked as she heard Gentlebreeze gasp.

"w-what's wrong?" Mosspaw mewed, frightened to the core.

Gentlebreeze looked at Mosspaw, fright in her gaze.

"Mosspaw, your leg, is broken."

**Ok, I didn't know how to end this. How is it? READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. ATTENTION

**Due to medical issues, Blacklily00, has not been able to update her stories for the past 6 months. We are very very srry. please be a bit more patient.**

**Thank you,**

**The little writing voices inside Blacklily00's head.**

_**For complaining people who think this would be against the rules:**_

ELMO APPEARED AND EVERYONE DIED THE END.


End file.
